The Top Ten Things You Need To Know About Me
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare and Eli like each other, so what could possibly stop Clare from saying yes to a date? TWOXSHOT
1. Chapter 1

The Top Ten Things You Need To Know About Me.

Clare and Eli like each other, so what could possibly stop Clare from saying yes to a date? TWOXSHOT

"Thanks for the ride home Eli." Clare said. It late at night. Eli and Clare had stayed late at the Dot to work on their English assignment.

"No problem. Anytime." he smiled. Now you dummy, his mind told him, don't chicken out. "Yeah. Hey listen the drive in is still open. Well only until this weekend, maybe we could catch a movie." Eli suggested. Clare looked down "What is it?" he said "Your parents?"

"No." Clare said

"Then what?"

"I like you, ok" she turned to face him "I like you a lot."

"I like you to. Hence why I asked you out." Eli was confused

"I know we hang out all time, but I still don't know much about you. I mean what are your likes? Favorite movies? Pet peeves," Clare said "I already fell for a guy once who I didn't really know" Clare told him and Eli said

"KC?"

"Yes. And it blew up in face. I cant do that again." she said "I am sorry Eli." and she climbed out of his hearse. Eli just drove away.

…...

Clare and Eli kinda avoided each other the next day. Adam noticed how down Eli was

"Ok, I know you aren't Mr. Smiles, but dude, what gives?" he asked

"I asked out Clare," he began

"Awesome dude" he went to high five Eli but Eli didn't respond "That is awesome right?" Adam didn't understand

"Yeah you'd think. But she said no. because she says she doesn't know me well enough."

"Then let her get to know you." Adam suggested

"Oh gee I never thought of that." Eli voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I mean tell everything she needs to know. The good the bad, and well you got the ugly part down." Adam teased

"Oh thanks man." Eli said

"I'm serious. Just trust me." Eli though about it

"Your right." Eli smiled. He knew how he was gonna get little Ms Edwards to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli was waiting for Clare in the Zen garden. Adam was bringing her there.

"What is going on?" Clare was confused as soon as she saw Eli.

"Thanks man" Eli said and Adam left

"Ok I don't get it," Clare said

"You were right. You don't really know me. So I thought I would give you this." Eli handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Clare was reading it

"This is the top ten things you need to know about me." Eli told her

"Number 10. I hate spinach, but I love broccoli." Clare read

"Yeah. I have had spinach so many different ways and it is all gross. I love broccoli because when I was little I used to pretend I was a giant eating trees." he smiled Clare semi laughed

"Number 9. Birds freak me out." Clare was about to laugh

"Particularly pigeons. I just feel like they are rats with wings." he made a disgusted face.

"Number 8. Biggest pet peeve." she began but Eli finished

"People who say they are vegetarians but eat chicken"

"Number 7. Favorite band is The Dead Hands"

"Love them. Went to a concert with Adam, Sav and Bianca. Ah good times."

"Number 6. I cried at Fly away home." Clare was confused

"Ok to be fair I was like 3 at the time. So sue me." Clare chuckled

"Number 5. I hate people who are fake"

"That one isn't really a shock." Eli added

"Number 4. I learned to drive when I was 14."

"In abandoned parking lot."

"Number 3. favorite subject is English."

"Not just because I got a cute English partner." He told flirtatiously

"Number 2. Morty was named after my grandfather." she looked up concerned

"He died. 2 years ago. I was only 14. it was after he taught me how to drive and how to fix cars."

"Wow." Clare looked on the back of the page "I don't get it. That is only 9. what's number 10?"

Eli stepped closer to Clare till he was centimeters before her face.

"Number 1 is that I am crazy about you. And I want you to get to know me. I want to get to know you. I really like you. You aren't like other girls I know. Your smart and beautiful, cool and funny. Your the only one who gets my sarcastic sense of humor and give it right back to me." he cupped her face "I think we are worth taking a shot, don't you?" Clare nodded and he leaned in and kissed her softly "Oh one more thing, its kinda important"

"What?"

"I hate feet." he joked and Clare laughed and kissed him again. Clare was excited to discover more about Eli Goldsworthy.


End file.
